tylerguerraninteyeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo-Kazzoie
“So one day, when I had gotten so high on hookah that I nearly soiled myself, I discovered the game, and it changed my sexual orientation forever.” ~ Richard Nixon “Hua hua hua hua hua, hua hua hua, hua hua. Hua hua hua hua hua hua. Hua hua hua hua, hua. Guh-huh!” ~ Banjo on Himself “Gruwawle koh koh gruwawle. Ahk ahk gruwawle koh, koh ahk koh gruwawle gruwawle. Bree!” ~ Kazooie on Herself “Ho hina hanna ho hina hanna heena haana ho heena hanna ho hina hanna.” ~ Humba Wumba on Herself “The Banjo is an Instrument!!” ~ Captain Obvious on Banjo-Kazooie Banjo and Kazooie in their normal state. Banjo-Kazooie can either refer to the Nintendo 64 game that swept the world by storm in the late 90s, or the team-up of the bear and bird incarnations of Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, the fathers of our country who helped shape the government as we know it. Either way, Banjo-Kazooie is full acid trips and the gathering of "honey combs" and "musical notes", which represent cocaine and heroin, respectively. Jiggys are also collected. These are represented by puzzle pieces. They are actually however really large bags of weed. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Worlds o Levels 3 Collecting Drugs 4 Banjo-Tooty 4.1 Stop'N'Swop 5 Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Balls 5.1 Stop'N'Swop 6 Fan Response 7 Spin Offs 7.1 Banjo-Bomber 7.2 Banjo-Cheesey 7.3 Kazooie-Banjo 7.4 Banjo-Cutie 8 Trivia edit Plot *** Grue have died *** Would you like to start over, restore a saved position, or end this session of TAOAG? (Type RESTART, RESTORE, or QUIT): quit Bouncywikilogo7.gif For the religious among us who choose to believe lies, the so-called experts at Wikipedia have an article about Banjo-Kazooie. Not another one... This article is likely to be eaten by a grue. I suggest you run like hell or use extreme sarcasm before it eats you too. When Banjo wakes up one morning, he finds that his slave girl, Tooty has lit fucking uncyclopedia on fire by a cross-dressing white supremacist named SHOOP DA WOOP!!!!!!!!!. Banjo then calls in his bird-like friend, Kazooie, to give th "Best Online Encyclopedia" Award to Wikipedia. (aka beat the heck out of Stupdia). Most of the rest of the game is spent gathering "energy" needed to defeat Hemming's killer, by garnering illegal drugs and snorting as much as possible. At one point in the game, Banjo and Kazooie meet up with the crazed inventor, played by a semi-literate and heavily-stuttering mole named Bottles. By the end of the game, Bottles finds an Air Raid Siren, and says: "Why is there a Thunderbolt 1000T in sparil Mounten?. Kazooie is CHARGIN HER LAZAH!!!! Stop'N'Swop A pointless bunch of painted eggs and a melted key that grant you nothing after spending numerous hours typeing in codes on a keyboard in the game that is twice Banjo's size. Stop'N'Swop Un montón inútil de huevos pintados y una clave derretido que le concede nada después de pasar numerosas horas typeing en los códigos en un teclado en el juego que es el doble de tamaño de Banjo. This resulted in numerous gang wars and World War XI. Esto dio lugar a numerosas guerras de pandillas y la Segunda Guerra XI. edit Worlds o Levels Spiral Mountain:Meadows in the shape of spiral on having gone out of your house where you will die for not being able to go out. Gruntilda's Lair:Hag's Lair where you will turn madman because of the drug that his servants take. Mumbo's Mountain:First Level where you will find many flowers and pieces speakers where mumbo it transforms you into thermite to eat up the cocks of the rapists. Treasure Trove Cove:The Beach of You dremas except for the chests of the treasure cannibals and the shark that he will prevent from going to his water but even this way you will have to go out for a mountain of shit. Clanker's Cavern:A few sewers full of shit where you will have to enter in clanker a robotic giant fish to do that swallows quite and to get away yourself from cleaning. Bubble Gloop Swamp:A Swamp full It BlowsCocks that alone they to kill yourself into that you will have to infiltrate yourself beetween theme to make them to eat the shit of the swamp where mumbo it transforms you into crocodile to eat shit. Freezeezy Peak:Winter Paradise where the cold of the mountains you will teh freeze the testicles and you will have to enter between snowmens to destroy the christmas where mumbo it transforms you into walrus to absorb the cold. Gobi's Valley:Desert where sand,cactus and pyramids it touches testicles will try to murder you for learning to be a fag. Mad Monster Mansion:Mansion of the Terror in halloween placed between forests of killer spirits where you will have to enter the shit of W.C where mumbo transforms you into gourd to be able to enter the W.C. Rusty Bucket Bay:Harbor of Shit where you will have to suffer the temptations of entering the enormous cargo ship of the harbor that will try to murder you. Click Clock Wood:Forest and Tree which you will have to enter on four stations and destroy it where mumbo it transforms you into bee in order that this one I Fibal Level fill with dead men. Category:uncyclopedia pages